Eternal
by Alpha Jjk
Summary: Jungkook sadar, mungkin dalam waktu yang lama ia akan terus berada di posisi ini hingga ia bisa memasuki mimpi yang sama dengan Taehyung nya. Di mana ia akan bisa menggenggam telapak tangan ramping itu dengan bebas. Mencium Taehyung dan berjalan di samping Taehyung tanpa takut di pisahkan dinding keras dan lantai dingin yang menusuk kulit. [BTS Fanfiction KookV]


**Eternal**

 **Disclaimer: Bukan punya Saya**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating:T**

 **Warning:Bl Yaoi Boy x Boy, garing.**

 **Hatsumi present_**

 **If you dont like yaoi or KookV dont read, jadilah pembaca yang cerdas(?)**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy**

* * *

Jungkook menarik nafas terengah dengan bibirnya yang berkilat. Dingin nya malam mampu menembus dinding beton yang menjadi sandaran punggung tegap nya. Kedua kaki nya melebar dengan lutut menumpu kedua lengan nya yang padat.

''Hai manis ku,'' sapanya lembut. Desau nafasnya menjadi candu nikmat bagi Taehyung.

''Hai, penjaga ku yang perkasa.'' di antara derai tawa manis Taehyung. Memeluk besi dengan jari jari nya yang terkelupas.

Kelereng madu nya bergulir penuh jenaka yang menggemaskan. Tertawa renyah sambil menggigiti bibirnya dengan gemas. Ada penghalang tebal yang membuat nya enggang menatap sosok Jungkook yang bernafas resah.

''Ada satu dari sekian banyak alasan yang membuatku berpikir jika takdir benar benar mendukung kita. '' satu tawa polos lolos dari bibirnya. Telapak tangannya bergerak mengelus dinding beton yang bertekstur kasar, seperti mengasihi penghalangnya.

Kenapa? Bahkan Jungkook bisa mendengar suara hati dari kekasih yang begitu ia kasihi dengan kepayahan, kekasih yang membuatnya berpikir jika ia hidup hanya untuk mendampingi kekasihnya.

Kim Taehyung

''Bisa menjagamu sepanjang waktu tanpa henti.'' Taehyung berdengung, mengelus kaki nya yang terasa kesemutan.

''Aku merasa senang bisa menjaga mu dengan jarak selangkah kaki, memperhatikan apa yang Taehyungku perbuat. '' Tuturnya lembut.

''Hanya melihat atau mendengar suara mu aku merasa begitu senang khh..'' Suara nya bergetar, jemari nya yang pucat mengusap pipi nya yang basah. Ia mengatur nafas nya yang berantakan di selingi rasa panas di dada nya.

''Maksudku, yeah kau tau.. Aku hanya senang bisa bersama mu.'' lanjutnya susah payah.

Dalam hati Jungkook mengumpati rasa panas di rongga dada nya. Meneriakkan amarah kepada Tuhan betapa sakit hati nya.

Hei Tuhan? Tangan jahil siapa yang berani memainkan jantungnya seperti ini? Menarik,menekan,meremas dan menusuk nya dengan begitu kejam. Membuat nafas Jungkook seolah tercekik menyakitkan.

Senyum teduh yang di sukai Jungkook memoleh bibir Taehyung. Terkekeh gemas di sela tarikan nafas nya yang sesak serta bagian bawahnya yang sakit.

''ya, aku merasa senang karena Jungkook ku menjagaku, merawatku, menemani ku. Sial kaki ku terasa copot.'' Taehyung bercanda, namun melukai.

Kesunyian tiba tiba menyiksa. Termangu dengan degup jantung yang menggila.

Menatap langi langit dengan nafas ribut.

''Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu, menyukai mu melebihi aku mengasihi Tuhan.'' menyandarkan kepala nya lelah di dinding.

''25 tahun.'' ucap Jungkook senang.

Taehyung terbawa aura senang kekasihnya.

''25 tahun aku mencintai mu, dan 27 tahun aku bersama mu tapi kenapa orang orang mengadili kita? Perasaan kita? Aku mencintai mu, mencintai setiap jengkal kulit,tulang,daging,darah,jantung,nafas dan wajah sempurna mu tanpa celah. Tapi kenapa kita di pisahkan? Kenapa mereka membuat jarak dan penghalang untuk merengkuh kekasih abadi ku?''

di tanggapi dengusan lemah dari sang lawan bicara. ''Melakonis sekali.''

apa peduliku?

''Oke..'' dia tertawa tanpa beban, mengetuk lantai dingin dengan jari nya yang terluka.

''Ini bau sekali.'' keluh Taehyung secara tiba tiba.

''Aku tahu, bukan kah sudah terbiasa?'' tanggap Jungkook.

''Dengan mu?''

''Aku? Selalu..''

kemudian keduanya tertawa.

''Aku mengantuk, boleh aku tertidur Jungkookie?''

Dan Jungkook tahu, jika Taehyung mungkin merasa lelah dengan semua yang terjadi. Walaupun ia berjuang untuk selalu menopang pemuda penuh canda tawa itu, menekan setiap luka yang mereka alami. Nyata nya, Taehyung berdiri dengan kaki nya sendiri saat orang lain mencoba merusak nya secara kasar, sedang diri nya hanya mampu menjadi penonton dungu yang tergugu.

Taehyung nya mungkin sudah tidak mampu untuk berdiri dengan kaki nya lagi(yang memang begitu kenyataan nya). Membiarkan Taehyung beristirahat adalah pilihann tepat.

''Tidurlah, sayang ku.''

meski hati nya menjerit menolak.

''Tidak ada ucapan cinta untuk ku?'' tanya Jungkook.

10 detik keheningan, sebelum tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Taehyung.

''ya..''

''Aku mencintai mu, sangat.'' katanya sarat akan makna.

Ketika hening dengan waktu yang lama, Jungkook merasa enggang bernafas. Memeluk kedua lutut nya erat.

Menangis dalam diam.

''Semoga mimpi mu indah.''

Jungkook sadar, mungkin dalam waktu yang lama ia akan terus berada di posisi ini hingga ia bisa memasuki mimpi yang sama dengan Taehyung nya. Di mana ia akan bisa menggenggam telapak tangan ramping itu dengan bebas. Mencium Taehyung dan berjalan di samping Taehyung tanpa takut di pisahkan dinding keras dan lantai dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Dan mungkin bagi Yoongi, menyaksikan penderitaan Taehyung dan Jungkook merupakan pukulan terberat dalam hidupnya setelah kehilangan Jimin. Hidup di negara yang menentang keras hubungan sesama jenis, di pisahkan, di kurung, di siksa serta di cemooh seperti binatang. Menghakimi mereka dan di permalukan seolah mereka adalah penyakit menjijikkan yang harus di musnahkan. Menutup mata mereka dengan keegoisan dan hati seolah terbuat dari bongkahan batu yang keras.

Ketika mendengar nafas pemuda itu terputus, ia hanya mampu memeluk bantal kusam pemberian Jimin yang ia pertahankan dengan erat, enggang menatap tubuh ringkih itu yang bersandar kepayahan di tembok dengan luka membusuk di kaki nya.

Penjaga sialan, umpatnya kesal.

Itu mengingatkan nya akan Jimin.

Namun menit berikut nya, ia membawa tubuhnya merangkak mendekati sosok Taehyung yang telah tertidur lelap. Mengabaikan bau busuk serta lalat menjijikkan yang menggerogoti daging pemuda itu. Membawa kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh kurus Taehyung dalam dekapan hangatnya yang menenangkan.

Air mata nya menurun dengan deras.

Malam itu, Yoongi menggantikan jerit tangis Jungkook.

Berjanji akan mengurung Taehyung dalam dekapan hangat nya meski para bajingan itu mencabuti kuku nya sekalipun. Dia akan menjaga Taehyung untuk Jungkook. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung kedinginan seperti saat terakhir kali ia melihat Jimin tersungkur di sudut sel tahanan yang berhadapan langsung dengan sel nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End_**

 **garing dan lebay, maafkan :' jgn lupa jejak juseyo..**

 **Salam KookV!**


End file.
